They Strike at Midnight
by xXxOriginality
Summary: One mistake Ness forgot to lock the door. But that small mistake will cause many murders in the future. Because dark and sinister things are lurking in the shadows and they strike...at midnight. OC stars are needed to make this story a hit. So come down.
1. OC Winners

And the winners of being in the horror story ARE….

Name: Eva

Gender: Female

Personality: Eva is a young, kind rainbow wizard who is usually energetic, cheery, and friendly and she loves helping others. She has a bit of an attitude and can bossy at times. She has a very short temper and her emotions can be very easily affected. Eva loves to practice martial arts and magic (even though she can sometimes mess up spells) and she paints in her spare time. Eva is shy when it comes to romance.

Height: 1 60 m (about 5,5' or 5,4')

Weapons: Fire balls, ice shards, rainbow spells and her wand.

Appearance: Eva has messy brunette tied in two shoulder length pigtails, crystal blue eyes, a freckle covered face and her skin is almost as pale as a ghost. Eva wears a long scarf around her neck which covers part of the top of her sleeveless, slightly turtle necked jumper, soft baggy shorts and a pair of paint splattered converse. All her clothes are rainbow colored and they change color when Eva moves.

Crush: Toon Link

Name: Colette

Gender: Female

Personality: Is silent, but if she knows someone she'll be REALLY loud. She likes to climb and likes helping people and solving mysteries

Height: 4 feet

Weapons: A whip and a dagger, she can control earth

Looks Like: Blonde hair in braid, blind, pale blue eyes, she sees using her element earth (Hear that anywhere?), Violet t-shirt, jeans and red and white sneakers

Crush: Pit

Name: Juliette

Gender: Female

Personality: Adventurous, curious, bubbly, energetic, caring and short-tempered, a singer

Height: 4 inches 3 feet

Weapons: A sword and chakras

Looks Like: Has dark brown hair, shoulder-length, icy blue eyes, wears a blue tank-top with a tiger on it, and blue Capri-shorts, white boots and a charm bracelet with a tiger, a heart, a leaf and a thunder-bolt

Crush: Link

Name: Aquas the Dragoknight Sorceress

Gender: Female

Personality: Happy, hyperactive, kind of bipolar, INSANE!

Height: 1, 60 something...well, pretty tall for her age.

Weapons: Water magic, shape shifts into an aquamarine Dragonite (the Pokémon), wield a giant fork. That's right, a FORK.

Looks: Brown eyes, messy brown hair picked in a ponytail and round glasses. Wears a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black boots and a torn black cloak lined with gold. Wears a witch's hat with a golden metallic moon attached to it.

Other: No crushes, sorry...unless chocolate counts as a crush? XD She sees Lucas and Luigi like her brothers, though

And the last person to be in the story IS (dramatic effect)…

Name: Hailey West

Gender: Female

Personality: Calm, quiet and shy, but if she knows someone she warms up to them.

Height: 4 feet 3 inches

Weapons: A battle axe and throwing knives

Looks Like: Has black hair in a side-ponytail, a red halter top, a orange mini-skirt with shorts under them, white boots, a bracelet with a crescent moon on it and a gold anklet.

Crush: Ike

CONGRATULATIONS PEOPLE! :D (IMAGINARY PEOPLE APPLAUDING) YOU FIVE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE IN THE HORROR STORY. SO GET YOUR WEAPONS READY 'CAUSE YOUR GOING FOR A RIDE!

(HMMM… SORRY BOYS FOR NOT CHOSING YOU GUYS. THERE WAS JUST MORE GIRLS THAN BOYS AND I DIDN'T WANT 2 BOYS TO BE SORROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF GIRLS. ALSO I HAD THIS RETARDED MOMENT WHEN I SAW AQUAS THE DRAGOKNIGHT SORCERER NAME. I WAS LIKE….WHAT? THEN IT TOOK ME 3 WHOLE HOURS TO FIGURE IT OUT. OH, Colette you remind me of that girl name Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender, the earthbender. ALSO I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON LINK, TOO! I SET A PICTURE OF HIM AS MY BACKGROUND. DON'T TELL JULIETTE! ;))

FROM HERE ON OUT THINGS ARE GOING TO GET DANGEROUS

SO I'M GOING TO TRY NOT TO MAKE YOU GUYS DIE…..

It was another peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Birds were chirping. The kids were playing a friendly game of soccer in the huge, green backyard as the bright sun shone down on them. The rainbow-colored flowers were swaying in the breeze. Everything seemed happy and cheerful. Until Master Hand's booming voice was heard clearly over the loudspeaker.

"ALL SMASHER'S ARE WANTED IN THE CAFETERIA IMMEDIATELY, THANK YOU." Master Hand bellowed.

"What could he possibly want now?" Toon Link whined as the cool breeze whipped his dirty-blonde hair.

"Don't know but we might as well find out." Lucas said trying to sound as brave as he can be.

Ness and the Ice Climbers nodded in response.

-zZz-

In the cafeteria….

Everybody was waiting eagerly in the cafeteria. Waiting for Master Hand to tell them the good or bad news. "Hmm, what do you thing Master Hand is going to tell us today." An excited Pit asked with a cute expression on his face.

"I seriously don't know Pit, visitor's maybe?" Link guessed as he took off his hat to start combing his dirty-blonde hair with his fingers. Master Hand floated up to the front of the cafeteria and cleared his imaginary throat.

"Ahem, all of you might be thinking why I have called you here today?"Master Hand asked as his voice filled the room. Silence washed over the crowd like a wave.

"This is pointless." Toon Link whispered into Lucas's ear. Lucas looked at him and nodded ever so slowly.

"Well, we are going to have visitors later on!" Master Hand bellowed. Link's hands suddenly felt clammy and the air around him to freeze for a while. Pit felt his stomach churn with mixed emotions that made him sick a little. Fright, excitement, love and surprise where these emotions. Ike had a look a surprise look on his face as he looked down on the hard, wooden floor.

"We haven't had visitors in a while." Ike whispered to the others as he jammed his hands in his pockets. They were too stunned, too surprised to reply back.

"Well this is a surprise!" Toon Link yelled like the 12 year old boy he is. The Ice Climbers gave out a huge gulp. The air in the room was intense and it felt like a huge rubber band was slowly squeezing the room. Master Hand realized this and decided to go on with the surprising announcement.

"Indeed, so I expect the best of behaviors from you ladies and gentleman understood?" Master Hands said sternly . Samus cringed a little because she was called a 'lady'. Crazy Hand floated to Master Hand slowly and whispered something to him. Master Hand staggered back a little when he heard the extra news. Master Hand seemed a little nervous as a bead of sweat was dripping down starting from the wrist. Master Hand became clammy as he spoke the news.

"Umm, it appears that the visitors who will be arriving are…females." Master Hand said nervously. Pit, Link, Ike and Toon Link were taken back a little as it took them a while to register this. Once it finally dawned on them they shouted a huge "YEAH!" Everybody turned to them with angry expressions on their faces. Pit sinked down a little but couldn't help but smile. Link had a huge smile plastered on his gorgeous face. Ike being the calmest one couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of happiness. As for Toon Link he was jumping around with a childish smile on his face. Master Hand decided that it was time to end this surprising conversation.

"So as I said before please be on your best behavior and DISMISS!" Master Hand thundered before he left in puff of white smoke.

-zZz-

In Link's room….

The four excited swordsman decided to meet I Link's room to 'discuss' about what happened that surprising afternoon.

"Do you think I'll find my dream girl?" Pit asked the other swordsmen. Link's eyes were closed as he played a slow, sad melody on the ocarina of time. Ike was 'inspecting' Link's magazines on his emerald green bed. Toon Link was following along with Link's melody with his Wind Waker.

"I don't know Pit but if you're lucky then maybe."Toon Link said while swaying his baton back and forth. Then almost instantly they heard the door bell ring.

Colette's POV

I rang the door bell which seemed to be the 50th time. Sheesh, don't this people hear me RINGING the dang doorbell. I was wearing my regular violet t-shirt, jeans and red and white sneakers. Finally what seemed like ages a teenager boy opened the door.

"Oh it looks like we have our first visitor, I'm Link." Link held out his hand and I shook it. He gestured me to come in so I did.

"Hey, nice contact lens." Link commented pointing to my eyes.

"These aren't contacts I'm blind you dope!" I yelled. It was silent for a second. I was always the silent type.

"So who are you here to see?" Link asked breaking the awkward silence.

"P-Pit Icarus." I said quietly. Link raised an eyebrow at me but smiled anyways.

"Alright one minute. PIT SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Link screamed. We could hear a loud "YES!" coming from upstairs then loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

Regular POV

Pit went down the stairs and at the main entrance he saw the girl of his dreams blushing and waving a hello to him. His white angel wings fluttered a bit.

"Umm, hello I'm Pit." He said trying to hide the warm feeling that was creeping up his face.

"Hi, I'm Colette." Colette said shyly.

"Colette… that's a pretty name."

"Thanks"

Link just stared at both of him and blinked. Pit just couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face and her blonde hair that was in a braid.

"So… do you want a tour of the mansion?" Pit asked shyly. She didn't have to think twice about that offer.


	2. More Visitors

Aquas the Dragoknight Sorceress POV

Okay so is this the place? I said to myself as I stopped at a HUGE mansion with an even bigger gate at the front. EEEK! This place is huge. My face had a frightened expression but then quickly turned happy ( this is a chance to make new friends! Then my face turned as sad as a raincloud. But what if they don't like me? Happy expression. No need to worry! They'll like me or ELSE! After all the mood swings were done I opened the rusty gate and closed it quietly behind me. Well maybe I should introduce myself and stuff. If you guys don't already know I'm Aquas the Dragoknight Sorceress. I have brown eyes, messy brown hair that I like to put in a ponytail and round glasses. I wear a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black boots and a torn black cloak lined with gold. I also wear a witch's hat with a golden metallic moon attached to it. I made my way up the stairs and rang the oversized doorbell. Man, why would a doorbell need to be so huge? I heard a footsteps coming from inside the big house then a little boy opened the door.

"Umm you must be one of the visitors, right? Well I'm Ness nice to meet you! Please come in." The boy named Ness gestured me to come inside so I did. I was completely awestricken from how big the inside was compared to the outside.

"So who are you here to visit?" He asked me.

"Oh. I'm here to visit Lucas. Is he here?" I said as I hopped from one foot to the other. Ness just looked at me for a while and figured I was the antsy type of person.

"Umm, Lucas is usually in his room by now. Just turn left and you'll see one of our many hallways then keep going straight turn right and you'll have to climb the stairs. Then you'll see another hallway on your right then keep going straight and you'll see Lucas's room the last door on the left." He said in one whole breath. I was sort of confused but once I drew a mental map in my brain I thanked him and went in the direction as told.

Eva's POV

I went down the forest trail until I saw a huge house come into view. My clothes turned into a purple color as I took my next steps toward the huge house. Hmm, so this is what they call a mansion, I said to myself. Maybe I should introduce myself my name is obviously Eva if you guys haven't noticed that already. I have messy brunette hair tied in two shoulder length pigtails, crystal blue eyes, a freckle covered face and my skin is almost as pale as a ghost. I wear a long scarf around my neck which covers part of the top of my sleeveless, slightly turtle necked jumper, soft baggy shorts and a pair of paint splattered converse. All of my clothes are rainbow colored; especially my fringed gloves and they change color when I move. I also have a huge scar on my left arm that I got a while back. So you could probably say I'm the moving rainbow who absolutely loves to paint. Well, anyway back to the story. I made my way up the stone stairs and banged on the door. Sheesh, don't these people know I was going to visit? They really know how to welcome people. My clothes changed into a dark green color to fit the mood of annoyment. Suddenly I heard rapid footsteps getting louder as it approached the door. Then I saw a teen with blue hair that looked like there was a tiara on top. Jeez, really? What boy wears a tiara? Oh, wait isn't' that Princess Martha or something?

"Hello nice of you to make you acquaintance on this fine evening. Pardon me, I am Prince Marth." He said with a royal accent. I had to stop myself from laughing before I got beheaded or something. He really has some….unique tastes. He told me to come in and once I did my clothes turning into a bright yellow color as soon as I saw the insides. Then I stared back at Marth.

"Umm, Prince Marth what's with the tiara?" I blurted out before I could even stop myself. He blinked at me several times before his face hardened.

"I'll have you know this ….crown was given to me from my older sister Elice." Marth reassured as he tapped his tiara/crown. But wasn't his sister a girl? Not the point I was here for though.

"I'm here to see Toon Link." I said nervously to Marth.

"Ah, the small swordsman, he will be right here momentarily. TOON LINK A GIRL WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Marth shouted at the top of his lungs. Soon enough we heard banging and shouting coming from the top floor as it made its way to the front room. My clothes turned a dark red as I saw him.

Regular POV

Toon Link a little face blushed little when he saw a girl with rainbow colored clothes standing at the front door. He could have SWORN he saw her in his dreams. His huge eyes twinkled as he tilted his head to the right.

"My name's Toon Link, Hero of Wind. Wow…you're really colorful; you're like a walking rainbow!" Toon Link said with a grin. The girl smiled shyly back at him.

"I know right? My name's Eva! Do you like martial arts?" She said as she walked with him down the hallways.

"Do I? One time during one of my classes…." Toon Link's voice vanished when they turned a corner. Leaving a lonely Marth standing by the door way.

Juliette's POV

Okay so I was going down the happy sunshiny trail to the Smash Mansion until a mysterious rainbow appeared in the blue sky. Hmm now why would a rainbow soar over my head if it didn't rain yet? Must be my crazy imagination at work. Juliette thought to herself as she skipped down the sidewalk.

In the backyard…

"WHOA… CAN YOU MAKE ANOTHER ONE?" Toon Link squealed like 7 years old to Eva. Eva lifted up her wand once more and started to mumble a few strange words.

"Okay, get a load of this!" Eva yelled as a multi-colored light blasted from the tip of her wand and soared toward to the sky making another beautiful rainbow.

Juliette's POV

Wow another one must be my lucky day! Juliette said to herself. I was wearing a blue tank-top with a tiger on it, and blue Capri-shorts, white boots and a charm bracelet with a tiger, a heart, a leaf and a thunder-bolt. I had dark brown hair that was to my shoulder and icy blue eyes.  
She knocked three times on the door of the Smash Mansion and two twins wearing a pink and blue parkas showed up at the door eating ice cream.

"Hi…I'm…Nana!" The girl in the pink parka said through licks.

"Hey…I'm ….Popo!" The boy in the blue parka said who was also enjoying the ice cream.

"Oh, I'm Juliette!" Juliette said as she pushes through them and into the wide mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Juliette said making her voice echo throughout the mansion.

"Uh huh. So is there someone in particular that you would like to see today ad stuff."Said Nana slightly annoyed of being pushed. Juliette's felt her face getting hot as she turned around to face them.

"Umm… I would like to see…um Link." Juliette said nervously while twiddling her fingers. Popo raised an eyebrow at her as he stopped licking. Nana sharply nudged her elbow into his side before could say anything idiotic.

"Oh Link? Absolutely! He'll be down in a sec!" Nana said while nodding her head.

"LINK GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE SOME BUBBLY GIRL WANTS TO SEE YOU NOW!"Popo screamed loud enough so that the whole mansion could hear. They could hear arguing coming from the top floors then some hitting. After that rapid footsteps came down the stairs and entered the main room.

Regular POV

Link came down to the main room and couldn't believe his eyes. His pointed ears perked up. Wow… she's as pretty as I imagined. Link thought to himself.

"Hey I'm Juliette! Nice to meet you!"Juliette said in her usual happy attitude.

"H-Hi I'm Link. Hero of Times. Nice white boots." He stammered in a unmanly tone.

"Really thanks! Do you know what chakrams are?" Juliette asked happily when she and Link was arm in arm down the hallway.

"Yeah! The throwing weapon? I think it's from India." Link said going through his mental weapon files. Juliette nodded in response. The Ice Climbers were still in the main room eating their ice cream .


	3. All about Hailey West

**Thanks you guys! I'm really glad you people love my story so far. I'll try to update faster since it's not fair to make you guys wait. Please review and tell me if you have any special requests, since this is OUR story. Also tell me if you think I could work on anything since I want to make this story as good as possible. Also sorry I made you wait with you character Socialtiger. My mom made a time limit on how long I should be on my laptop. She says I'm 'addicted'. Crazy, right? So anyways here's chapter 4 of my story hope you enjoy it! ;)**

Hayley West's POV

Today is such a pretty day! I thought to myself as I walked down the long sidewalk to the Smash Mansion. I should probably do the introduction to get that out of the way. Alright I'm Hailey West so you better keep that name in mind because you're going to be hearing it a lot. I'm usually the calm, quiet type of person. BUT if I know somebody really well I warm up to them. I like to wear a red halter top, an orange mini-skirt with shorts under them, white boots, a bracelet with a crescent moon on it and a gold anklet. I also have black hair which I like to wear in a side-ponytail. Yup, so that pretty much covers everything. I made my way up the many stone stairs which lead to a huge door. I rang the door bell once to make sure they got the hint that I'm here. Almost instantly I was greeted by a pink princess with blonde hair.

"Why hello! You must be one of our visitors for the next 2 days (did I mention that it was a two day visit in the beginning of the story?). I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Won't you come in?"The princess gestured me to come inside the mansion so I gladly did.

"WOW! This place is bigger than the one back home!" I yelled out once I went inside the big mansion.

"Well….yes I suppose it is large in size." Peach said not noticing how huge the mansion was. I guess since she lives in a kingdom she's used to large buildings."Well anyways who do you want to see on this fine evening?" Peach asked me still taking in the mansion.

"Oh. I'm here to see Ike Greil!" I said like he was a some long lost friend. Peach just looked at me like I was an alien. But it was quickly replaced with a smile that was unreadable.

"Oh Ike? I think I saw him in Link's room with the other guys. Well anyways I'll bring him down just wait here for minute, alright?" Peach reassured with a warmer looking smile. Then she went up the main stairs to the top floor.

Regular POV

Ike was still on Link's bed going through another stack of magazines he found under the bed. He was whistling a cheerful song while circling his favorite singers and actors. Then he heard knocking come from the door.

"Ike there's a girl downstairs who would like to see you! She's waiting so hurry up, okay? Peach said on the other side and then left until her footsteps could no longer be heard. Almost instantly the blue-haired mercenary dropped what he was doing and started to walk down the hallway.

Ike's POV

So this is why the other guys weren't coming back to the room! Ike thought to himself as stepped down the stairs into the front room.

Hailey's POV

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! It's Ike Greil, yay! I knew he would be here I just knew it! I letted out a huff of breath to calm myself down. Okay Hailey just act natural. He doesn't even know you…yet. So don't freak him out on the first day, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hi I'm Hailey West and you must Ike Greil! It's so nice to meet you!" I said shyly, trying to keep my cool. I stretched out my arm so he could shake my hand. Fortunately he did and he had this odd twinkle in his eye.

"I…um…erm..I'm Ike….yeah…hey do you like…..err…. battle axes?" He stammered nervously trying to find the right words. We started to walk down the hallways toward one of the many stairs.

"Do I? I got my first one at…"

And that is how my first afternoon at the Smash Mansion went!


	4. The Kidnapping Murderer

"This really shouldn't be happening." Colette yelled to the night as she and the other four girls were walking through the dark, eerie woods only to be accompanied by a flashlight and the occasional howling of wolves.

"Your right it was that idiot Ness's fault that there's something after us!" Eva yelled angrily her clothes turning a bright red color.

"True. But maybe we should look at the bright side of things." Juliette suggested. Everybody stopped walking and turned to her.

"And what would that be?" Aquas the Dragoknight Sorceress asked her with her arms crossed.

"Umm…well….well for starters…..we have each other." Juliette said quietly as she looked down at the dark green grass shuffling her feet.

"Well we won't have each other for long if we stand here. Master Hand told us specifically to find and track down one of the sources while the boys go and track down the other source." Hailey said trying to get the others back on track.

"I…guess."Colette mumbled as they started walking the endless Dark Woods. Aquas still couldn't believe what was going on that day. I t was bit overwhelming. Then she started having a flashback.

-Flashback-

The four girls were staying in the guest room since it was the only room that had five beds. They were all sitting on the floor talking about what had happened to them on that fine evening.

"….and then I painted a really pretty picture of Toon Link in his bedroom I think it went well today." Eva said happily as her clothes turned a bright orange color.

"I tried teaching Pit how to at least levitate a boulder but I think it's going to take some for him to get it right." Colette said as she stared off into the distance.

"I was training today with my battle ax and knives. I'll tell you that place can give you quiet the workout!" Hailey said as she remembered what happened to her in the large training room/gym.

"I transformed into a dragonite and flew Lucas all the way up to the clouds. He seemed a little scared at first then he started to enjoy it!" Aquas said excitedly as she played with her hat. But then her expression quickly turned into a sad one."But I wonder if I didn't seriously scare him. I hope he'll let me take him for a ride again." Then her expression turned happy once more."I bet I will Lucas is easy to talk to so this would be a piece of cake!" She said as she snapped her fingers. Everybody looked at her with an awkward expression on their face. Even Colette who could see only by movement could practically HEAR the mood swing change!

Ness's POV

I stared at Master Hand with a bored expression as he went over the rules of safety for the millionth time that day.

"…and always lock the door. Do I make myself clear?" Master Hand said strictly like I didn't no ant better.

"Since when was the last time anybody broke into the Mansion?" Ness asked as he raised an eyebrow at the white-gloved hand.

"It never happened. But we don't want that to happen now do we?" Master Hand said.

"I guess not. But I highly doubt anything is going to happen." Master Hand just letted out a huge sigh.

"Just don't do anything that's going to make me spend extra money."

"Yeah, yeah." And just like that Master Hand disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving Ness by himself.

"I'll show him! Nothing bad ever happens because we're the world's toughest fighters!" Ness shouted to himself as he skipped the door. Leaving it completely unlock as a dark shadow crept in lurking in the darkness of the Mansion.

-End of Flashback-

"Hey Aquas are you going to join us or not!" Colette yelled cupping her hands around her mouth. Aquas shooked her head out of the daze and rejoined the small group. After for what seemed to be 30 minutes later the girls reached a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Well at least here we can rest!" Eva said cheerfully as she sat on the dirt. Juliette nodded and sat on one of the many boulders there.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Hailey said as she heard some distant rustling noises getting closer. Colette nodded as she felt the ground with her feet.

"I am starting to feel some movements getting close by." Colette said as she brought out her whip.

"I was starting to feel lonely here in these gloomy woods."Said a voice which was close enough to send shivers down their spines.

"Hee hee. Won't you please stay here I need accompany in these gloomy Dark Woods." Said the heart stopping voice that sounded like it was right behind them. Everyone prepared their weapons. Colette closed her eyes as she sensed the waves of movement behind her. Almost instantly she levitated a boulder and threw it in the direction were the voice were coming from only to hit nothing but air.

"Now why would you ever try to hit someone like me?" The voice asked as it came from another direction. They could here distant evil laughter closing in on them and then a figure all in black walked slowly toward them licking its lips.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Dark Link, hee hee, and right now I'm going to murder you five starting with her. Is that enough for the introduction?"Dark Link said evilly as he pointed his sword a Juliette.

"Not unless we stop you!" Eva snarled as she pointed her rainbow wand at him.

"I don't think that'll be necessary hee, hee." Dark Link said as he rushed at a blindingly face pace at Juliette holding her firmly as his sword was just two inches away from cutting her throat. Juliette's eyes were wide with horror.

"Hee hee, Now drop your weapons before I kill the girl!" Dark Link growled. Everyone hesitated for a second but then dropped their weapons realizing their defeat. The Dark Link turned to Colette with an angry expression. Eva's clothes turned into an angry color of red.

"If you so much as throw a pebble at me I will kill the girl and you!"Dark Link said sounding pleased with himself. Colette looked him with an expression full of hatred.

"Well my time here is done fine me if you can. But I'll reassure you that you won't be living to see the day light. Hee Hee. Now excuse me." Dark Link said as he puffed into black and purple smoke as Juliette letted out a scream of utter horror as she disappeared with him.

**A cliffhanger. Oh no Juliette has been kidnapped by the mysterious Dark Link what will become of her. Well I know but you guys have to read and find out. Please review and hope for the best!**


	5. Joining The Darkness

Juliette's POV

"How do I get myself into these kinda things?" I asked myself as I was dragged into a rusty, old cell. I was huddled in the middle of the cement thinking of all the gruesome things they might do to me that dark night. My thoughts were interrupted when a dark figure walked toward my cell with a smirk on his face.

"Hee Hee. I apologize about the inconvenience those Poes gave you when they dragged you into this gloomy cell. They shouldn't have done that to someone so lovely." Dark Link said as he leaned against the old wall with his arm crossed.

"Leave me alone before I stab my sword into your throat."I snarled still looking on the ground. I felt his eyes on me as he spoke.

"I have a splendid offer that you wouldn't refuse. Hee." He said his voice getting darker. I shot up at him and his red eyes locked with my blue eyes. I just stared at him with a hateful glare.

"I don't take offers from kidnappers!" I yelled at him but he didn't seem fazed by my words. Then he made a small tsk tsk sound and looked at me with an evil look in his eyes.

"I bet they don't listen to you do they?"

"Wha-?

"I bet that even if you try to cheer things up they bring you right back down don't they?"

"How do yo-?"

"Poor, poor Juliette if only people listened to you then maybe things would be a little different."

"…" Dark Link looked at me with a face of sympathy like he'd been through the same thing before.

"Don't you wish that you could just get a little more attention and stop being ignored? Together we could show them that we are the stronger figures! Hee Hee. With you on my side we'll be unstoppable! What do you say about that? Hee Hee" Dark Link said with a fearsome expression. I just looked at him with a smile of determination.

"I say that's an offer I can't refuse!" I said with a gleam in my eye. He had a look of triumphant as he took a key out of his black pocket and unlocked the rusty brown door. I walked out and he put an arm around my shoulder and gave a menacing laugh as we walked down the dark hallway.

-zZz—

"And we're lost!" Aquas said as she stared in the same direction they've been through for the past 4 times.

"I'm really worried about Juliette. Dark Link doesn't seem like the type of person we should take lightly of. Ummm….. Colette are you sure you know which way we're going?" Hailey asked as she looked at the blind girl who was looking in a random direction.

"I say we go this way!" Colette said as she pointed to a tree. Eva was walking up a green hill her clothes turning a sky blue color. Once she got to the top her eyes bulged out in surprise.

"Hey you guys might want to take a look at this." Eva said her voice filled with awe. She gestured to the other three still not taking her eyes off the thing that surprised her. Once the others made it to the top of the hill there eyes turned as big as Eva's.

"I feel that it's a temple."Colette said quietly as she stared at her feet. And indeed it was old tall temple that was made out of stone. The moonlight shone down on it made it look fearsome.

"That place gives me the creeps." Hailey murmured. The others nodded. Eva's clothes turned a dark shade of purple as she spoke.

"Maybe we should see if the source thingy is in there." Eva suggested as she started to walk.

"Wait Eva! I think we're going to be doing a lot of climbing." Aquas said as she pointed to LONG rocky mountain path that suddenly appeared in front of them that lead to the stone temple. Colette had a look of happiness on her face as she ran to the entrance of the mountain path.

"Don't worry you guys! It might be long but I promise it will be a lot of fun."Colette said happily as she gestured them to come over. But then right above their heads a black portal opened up as Juliette came floating down.

"Oh hi Juliette! We were really worried about you! We thought something terrible happened. But it seems like you perfectly fine. Now come on, we were just about to climb this long mountain path to this temple we saw." Colette said pointing to the mountain path. Juliette shook her head as she drawed out her sword in one hand and a chakra in the other.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Juliette said in a dark tone. Colette looked at her with a confused expression. Then a strange black and purple smoke came right beside Juliette and the dark figure put a hand on Juliette's shoulder. The figure letted out an evil laughter and smirked.

"Yes Juliette has finally come to her senses and has given in to the darkness. Hee Hee." Dark Link said cruelly. Colette looked at her with an angry look.

"YOU TRAITOR! I trusted you!" She screamed at the brown-haired girl. Juliette gave her an evil smile.

"Traitor? My, I take that as a compliment! It was better than being stuck with like of you." She said calmly. The moon light shone down on them make it even more intense.

"Kill the traitor, Colette!" Eva and Aquas said together. Hailey just stared at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Gladly!" Colette said with a side smile. Dark Link stepped to the sidelines as he made a rock arena appear under the two's feet. Juliette took the first turn and took of her chakras out and swiftly threw them at Colette. Colette shifted her foot, sensing the movement, and quickly dodged. Colette took out her dagger and quickly ran at Juliette. The dagger and the sword clashed sending vibes going through bodies. Okay I better finish this! Juliette thought. They both rushed at each other. The sword made impact on Colette's stomach and knocked her down. Juliette just looked down with a sad smile on her face.

Dark Link was laughing and rolling on the ground then he dusted himself off and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Ah that was good. Come along Juliette. Our work here is finished." Then Juliette and Dark Link teleported to the entrance of the temple walking toward the stony entrance. Juliette could only steal a glance back before she was whisked away.

"Colette…..Colette….COLLETE!" a voice screamed into her ear jolting her awake. She held her stomach wincing in pain.

"Whew! We thought you were dead for a sec there!" Eva said happily her clothes tuning light pink color. Aquas nodded happily letting out a sigh of relief. Hailey was sitting under a tree lost in her thinking.

"You know what's weird. Juliette had a certain look in her eye like she wasn't going to kill me. 'Because she only hit me with the hilt of her sword and not the blade."

"Maybe she's planning something. A trick maybe. But the question is what could she be planning?"Aquas said thoughtfully.

"THREE CHEERS FOR JULLIETE, HIP HIP HOORAY!" Said the poes inside the old temple. Dark Link looked at Juliette with a happy smile.

"You did great Juliette you really took her down. You're more devious then I am!"Dark Link said proudly. Juliette didn't say anything but drank the beverage that the poes passed around. Dark Link just stared at her.

"I'm serious Juliette! I think I actually found a real friend. Someone I can actually trust." Dark Link said with a look of sadness. Juliette just looked at him and gave him a quick smile.


	6. OK LISTEN UP OC AND FELLOW READERS!

Okay listen up my OC and fellow viewers! I can't actually write much because I need to go somewhere. But I have a request for you guys. Please check out this story called Super Smash Bros. GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! It's an excellent story actually. If you don't read it and review I'll make sure to MURDER YOUR CHARACTER IN THE STORY PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY. So plz check that story out and review. Have a nice day. I'm begging you plz or you'll mentally scar me for life.

-Legend of Zelda101


	7. Final Chapter

Ok well I'm getting bored of writing this story so I'm going to make a quick final chapter:

Dark Link wanted the execution of Juliette immediately after he realized that she was trying to destroy the Dark Mirror. Fortunately before the beheaded Juliette the gang was able to rescue her and destroy the evil minions and the Dark Mirror killing Dark Link too. After the did that they returned back to the Smash Mansion were them and they're BFs lived happily ever after. THE END. Sorry 4 my laziness guys.


	8. trick

You guys actually believed that? Wow. I gotta stop making jokes 4 my amusement. Yes I am going to make a better LONGER final chapter. I just hope I get the time to make another chapter. Alright I PROMISE with all my heart tomorrow I will try to make a final chapter. And yes I am immature. Now hold on tight and I'll make the best chapter I have ever did….tomorrow.


	9. Near the End

**Ok everyone this is the REAL SEMI- final chapter for this story. I would like to call it the 'Final Chapter'. ;) Plz Review and read because it is appreciated and needed! Thx and let the story begin! HUZZAH!**

The temple was eerie silent as Juliette crept through the corners of the stony temple. She would turn a corner once or twice but her real destination was merely up ahead. Once she turned another corner the item she was looking for was right there standing in front of her face: The Dark Mirror. The gloomy mirror gleamed in the moon light. Juliette was readying her sword about to shatter the big mirror to many pieces. Alright time to end this! Juliette shouted in her mind. She was about to crush the mirror until quiet footsteps entered the room.

"Hee hee, what are you doing Juliette? Hee hee, you should be in the bedroom sleeping till daylight hits. What are you doing with your sword, hee hee?" Dark Link asked with a curious look as he entered the dark, gloomy room. Juliette looked nervously as she put her sword back in it's sheathe.

"Um nothing' Dark just umm…polishing the sword as all." Juliette said trying to find the right words to put into life-or-death sentence. Dark Link looked at her with a suspicious look on his face. But he just nodded and gestured her into another dark room with makeshifts beds. They were about to walk back until the Mirror showed a divesting image of Juliette holding her sword high over her head about to smash the mirror. Dark Link looked at the mirror with a shocked expression the quickly turned into an angry, fearful one.

"KILL THIS TRAITOR,I TRUSTED YOU NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Dark Link snarled his fangs showing as he spoke. Then out of nowhere Dark Link summoned a huge amount of Poes that grabbed Juliette heading her to the direction of her death.

"YAY! WERE ALMOST TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN PATH!"Aquas yelled happily as she stepped on another rock almost tripping. Eva turned a sad color of gray as she stepped on another rock.

"Ummm….Eva gray isn't one of the colors of the COLORFUL rainbow. Don't worry we'll save her soon."Hailey reassured as she stepped up towards the gang.

"Who can think of rainbows and colors at a time like this?" Colette said angrily as she stepped on another stone. Everybody decided to stay silent that is until they heard a blood curdling scream coming from within the old temple.

"We better hurry!" Aquas shouted nervously to the others. Everyone nodded and followed toward the big temple. The screams continued inside the temple as they got closer they became louder and louder.

"Over here!" Collette gestured and shouted as loud as she can trying to be louder than the screams at least. Everybody nodded in unison as they followed Colette to a dungeon almost as big as the temple itself! There the hid behind a wall as they watched Juliette being strapped to a pillar with a fairly huge pool of lava underneath her feet ,her sword and chakras placed on top of her inches from her head. Aquas was about to scream out a Juliette but Eva was able to muffle her with her hand before she could shout. "Shhhhhh." Hailey whispered to her. Then a fairly large strong Poe with a hammer started banging on Juliette's pillar slowly tipping it over. Little by little…..

**Sorry u guys if this was a short chap. The next one is going to come out soon. So just wait!(: So plz review and stay TUNE!**


	10. The Defeat of a Sad Dark Link

Yay the next chapter!:3 Thx u guys for reviewing! Okay so Juliette is trapped ad dark link is angry what will become of the gang? Stay tune! (:

"You were watching us the whole time with the mirror?" Juliette screamed as the Poe knocked on the pillar again tilting it slightly. Colette, Hailey, Eva, and Aquas gasped in their secret hiding place when they heard those words. Dark Link smirked and nodded his head.

"That's correct! And still you managed to fool me! Dark Mirror show me the Mansion!" Dark Link ordered as he gestured with his hands. "Very clever! You pretended from the very beginning! You're **not **evil but you **are** naughty!" He smirked as he signaled for the Poe to bang on the pillar harder which made it tilt again. Juliette had a nervous grin on her face but she wasn't going to lose her bravery.

"Just doing what you always do. Letting people see what they want to see!" Juliette responded back calmly as the Poe hammered the pillar with all its might. Juliette face was just a few inches away from reaching her burning death.

"You'd have been a great partner! Pity. It's a shame but at this point you must die!" Dark Link snarled.

"JULIETTE!" Aquas yelled out as she stabbed a guard Poe with her giant fork that she was wielding. Colette, Eva, and Hailey ran behind as they stabbed the other Poes with their weapons. They landed on the rock platform that the pillar and Juliette was attached to.

"GUYS!" Juliette shouted back.

"Dark Link your evil stops here!" Colette and Hailey said as to a startled Dark Link.

"We came to save you!" Eva said happily as her clothes turned a yellow color. Then Juliette noticed the rocky platform was moving towards the lava faster with all the weight.

"N-NO! GET OFF THE LEDGE!" Juliette screamed at them. They screamed out in panic ad almost plunged into the lava until Aquas had an idea she opened her mouth and blew an icy wind toward the lave which made it as smooth and cold as ice itself.

"YEAAAAH!"They cheered out as Colette ripped the rope off Juliette with her dagger.

"Awesome! Ummm….there's still magma under the ice!" Hailey commented as they helped Juliette to her feet.

"CRUSH THEM!" Dark Link screamed to the remaining Poes as they charged at the five.

"Stay back guys!" Colette shouted at the others as she stomped her foot on the ice which made it crack and shatter. The Poes fell into the lava which left Dark Link shocked.

"Juliette you ruined **everything**!How did you do it?" Dark Link asked as he fell limp on the ground. She just shrugged and looked at him eye-to-eye. Right there Dark Link felt something he never felt before. He felt sympathy, respect and even….happiness for the first time he never felt like that it choked him and made his stomach churn.

"I just had to figure out your plans. And that was easy because…at the end you're just a shadow. The one big difference was the power of you dark personality." She said with a smirk. That really got Dark Link mad. Then Eva stepped in her clothes turning a sad blue color she looked Dark Link in the eyes also.

"You were willing to betray EVERYTHING! But as a person I'll never forget my hopes and dreams." Eva added as she stepped in front of Juliette. Dark Link growled and said "I'll **never** forgive any of you! CURSES! Don't think this is over! I'm not through yet! I'll kill every last one of you!" He said as he charged at them with a fearsome look on his face.

"Okay everyone STRIKE!" Hailey shouted as they stabbed everything the had into Dark Link. Eva used her rainbow wand and summoned light which stroked Dark Link he let out a high pitch screech as he vanished into nothing but thin air. Then a strange light surrounded the heroes that teleported them to the entrance of the temple.

"Look its daylight!" Aquas shouted as looked up at the sky. Sure enough the sun was slowly rising in the horizon.

"We should be getting back to the Mansion now, guys." Juliette suggested as she looked up at the sky.

"Whoa Whoa wait! We've been separated for a long time! Hellos first, Mansion later!" Colette said with a smile. Everyone laughed in happiness and went to Juliette.

"I'm soooooo happy, Juuuuuliette! I thought you **really **turned evil!" Eva said happily as she hugged Juliette who couldn't breathe. Everyone laughed as they headed back to the Mansion then they were greeted by Master Hand.

"So how was your first day here?" He asked. The girls looked at each other and said:

"You would have never guessed!"

Then they headed back up the stairs to the Guest Room where they slept all day without a worry in the world.

**THE END**

Eva: Yay I loved the ending! I also loved me too!

Juliette: So at the end Dark Link didn't want to be ignored, right?

Aquas: He also wanted people to love him regardless if he was a shadow!

Hailey: I think that's about right! He wasn't **really** evil at the end!

Colette: So at the end Dark Link only made trouble so that we'd notice him. He didn't want to be ignored….he wanted a family.

Me: Yeah….you could put IT THAT WAY!


End file.
